


My how you've grown

by Kym_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa is sad to see Scott and Stiles go off to College. But she reassures herself that they will be home on holidays to visit. When Stiles finds excuses to stay away for the entire 4 years what will happen when they finally see each other again after all that time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, but i find myself intrigued by it.
> 
> I plan on making this a short story. I'm not giving up on my other stories, i just couldn't get this out of my head and needed to give it a try!

Melissa McCall had felt the normal mother emotions when her only son Scott went off to college. Pride, Happiness, nerves and of course a bit of the empty nest syndrome. 

Though he was only going to be a few hours away and his best friend Stiles would be joining him, so all in all, she couldn’t complain too much. 

She kissed both of the boys on the cheek as they packed away the last of the boxes into Stiles’ old blue jeep. Stiles may not be her biological son, but she loved him all the same. He had been attached to the hip with Scott for most of his life. Both boys waved excitedly as they pulled out of the driveway. She smiled warmly and waved back at them, urging her motherly tears to as least wait until they were out of sight. 

They would be back for Thanksgiving before she even got a chance to really notice the absence, at least that’s what she told herself as she watched the Jeep retreat. 

``````` 

Luckily Thanksgiving rolled around surprisingly fast. She had filled her days with extra shifts at the hospital and even started going to the gym on her down times. 

She was overjoyed to have Scott back for a few days, but was surprised to see that Stiles had chosen to stay back at School, his father opting to visit him instead. 

This becomes an unfortunate trend for the next four years that the boys were away for school. Scott would come home for the holidays and summers, but Stiles always seemed to have one excuse or another to stay back. 

Melissa was almost surprised when after graduation Stiles had opted to actually move back to Beacon Hills, she was almost certain he hadn’t wanted to come back at all. 

```````````

The first time she saw him in four years was during the first month he was home. He hadn’t stopped by the house and she was starting to wonder if Scott had been wrong about him living in town again.

She had just finished her shift at the hospital and had decided to stop by local diner for something to eat. Scott had since gotten his own apartment with Kira and they only had family dinner together on Saturdays. As it was Tuesday she was on her own. 

She was still in her scrubs as she parked her car in the almost empty parking lot. The bell chimed as she walked through the threshold; she spotted her usual table and made her way in its direction.

“Mrs. McCall?” She heard her name being called out as she made it to her corner table. The voice was followed by the sound of foot steps and she turned towards the voice. 

If she hadn’t been gripping the booth chair she might have made a fool of herself at the sight. “Stiles?” She heard her voice croak out, betraying her. 

When she last saw Stiles he had been a boy. Nothing about the person before her screamed boy anymore, he was definitely man now. 

His shoulders which had already been broad in high school had become even wider, his chest and arms had also filled out. His features were less soft and had now become more chiseled and handsome. And his hands-

She was broke out of her spell by the sound of Stiles clearing his throat, an amused look on his handsome face.

She felt her cheeks heat up instantly at having been caught staring. She cursed herself internally; this was Stiles for god sake.

“Sorry, long shift at the hospital.” She replied as an excuse and she smiled warmly at him, ushering for him to take a seat across from her in the booth. 

He quickly obliged her as they both sat down. Though before they had a chance to speak the waitress kindly interrupted them and informed Melissa that she would bring out her usual in just a moment. 

“You’re usually huh?” Smirked Stiles as the waitress made her way towards the kitchen. 

“Oh shush.” Melissa scolded jokingly; “What else was I supposed to do. My boys left me all to my lonesome.” She chuckled slightly at the words. She meant it as a joke, but instantly regretted saying it as she noticed the smile on Stiles face falter. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean…did I say yet that it was a long shift at the hospital?” She laughed nervously as she tried to back peddle. 

“No, you’re right” Spoke Stiles, his brow was furrowed in concern. “I’m sorry that I didn’t visit much.” Melissa wanted to spit out that he hadn’t visited her at all, but she held her tongue. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset about it all of a sudden. 

She tried her best to assure him that it was ok, despite how much of a lie she felt that was. They sat in uncomfortable silence until her food arrived. 

Once the waitress left the table, Stiles excused himself. He promised he would see her again soon, but just like the hope of him visiting in the last four years, she didn’t hold her breath. 

```````

When Melissa finally made it home and stripped off her scrubs to get ready for bed she couldn’t help but replay over the awkward interaction with Stiles. 

She regretted how she had acted. It was far from how she would have pictured their reunion to have been. 

She eventually drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Stiles in her mind. 

`````  
She stirred in her warm bed as she felt the strong arms that were wrapped around her pull her in tighter. She nuzzled into the warmth as she enjoyed the feelings of being held. 

She held back a moan as warm lips pressed into the skin of her shoulder, making a trail of soft wet kisses up her neck towards her ear. She closed her eyes tightly as she enjoyed the sensation, when a soft tongue traced the edge of her ear, she couldn’t help the shiver that pulsed through her body. 

‘I missed you’ the body behind her whispered into her ear, as the hands firmly wrapped around her waist loosened. Big strong hands and long gorgeous fingers started to venture beneath her night shirt and trace shapes against her skin. 

The kisses along her neck become even better as she felt the man suck gently on her skin, marking her. When the strong hands found her breasts and gripped them firmly, she was helpless but to moan out in pleasure. 

“Stiles!”

`````````

Her eyes snapped open as she woke with a jolt from her very realistic dream. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn’t ignore the pulsing and heat radiating between her legs. She groaned in frustration as she squeezed her thighs together seeking release. 

As she forced herself out of bed and into the shower, she was almost grateful now that she wouldn’t be seeing Stiles very much.

She had to snap out of whatever weird dimension she was in. She is old enough to be Stiles’ mother, hell he was best friends with her son! 

A cold shower was definitely in order. 

````````  
She was getting dressed and trying to figure out just what she wanted to do with her day off when she heard a knocking at the door. 

Not very many people came to her house other then Scott and he never knocked. She hurried down the stairs as she wondered who could possibly be stopping over at 9 AM on a Wednesday. 

When she opened the door she was greeted by the last person she had wanted to see. 

“Hi Stiles.” She greeted as pleasantly as she could muster. She stepped aside to let him enter, praying that the guilt she felt over her dream wasn’t plastered all over her face.

“Scott doesn’t live here anymore.” She spoke, confused as to why he was standing in her living room. 

“Um, yeah, I know.” Stiles replied nervously as he fidgeted with his hand before settling on sticking them in his pockets. 

Melissa tried not to be endeared by the sight. He might look all grown up, but he was still the boy she knew deep down inside. 

“What can I help you with?” She asked, eying him suspiciously. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I certainly didn’t think yesterday went very well.” Melissa couldn’t help but nod in agreement, waiting for him to continue. 

“So I asked Scott about your schedule and he mentioned that you had the next two days off and I was thinking that I could make it up to you?” 

The look of pure determination mixed with nerves on Stiles face was too much to bear. Before she could decline, she heard herself agree. 

“Great!” Stiles exclaimed, excitement evident on his handsome face. “Come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, just trying to get back in to the swing of writing!

Without giving her even the slightest idea of what he had planned, he put the over night bag he had urged her to pack into the back seat of his jeep and they headed down the street.

 

The car was silent except for the low humming of the radio playing in the back ground and the drumming sound Stiles’ fingers made as he tapped them on the steering wheel.

 

“So first we should stop for some breakfast before we head out of town.” Stiles spoke, breaking the silence.

 

All Melissa could do was nod in agreement as the silence drifted back over the car. She wouldn’t call it uncomfortable per say, but she couldn’t help but fidget in her seat as flashes of her dream from the night before kept creeping into her over active mind.

 

She could feel Stiles glancing at her from the corner of his eye and a goofy smile form on his lips.

 

“What?” She heard herself ask before she could stop herself.

 

“Nothing really, it’s just interesting being on this side of things, being the calm one as you squirm in your seat.”

 

She could feel her cheeks flash hot at his words, praying that he wasn’t able to read the guilt she could almost feel written all over her face.

 

“Didn’t sleep well last night.” She said as an excuse to her nerves as she willed herself to sit still until they reached the restaurant.

 

When they finally pulled up to the same diner they had eaten at together the night before Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. As she opened the door she felt his strong hand on her shoulder stopping her from exiting the Jeep.

 

“Hey. I just want to thank you for trusting me.” She felt her insides melt at the sincerity in his words and the warmth of his touch.

 

 She did her best to push aside the memory of his skin on hers from her dream last night and smiled back in response.

 

They both made their way towards the restaurant door. She gave herself a internal pep talk before following him through the threshold.

 

``````````````````````````

 

The meal went much better then the first time had gone. Not that it was hard to beat. They made small talk, he asked about her work at the hospital and she asked about his years in college. Over all, it was a nice meal and she saw flashes of the boy she once knew as well as the new man he had become.

 

When she found herself back in the front seat of the jeep, she had a new sense of excitement over the impending adventure.

 

She didn’t want to admit it, even to herself, but she was getting pretty lonely as the years passed. It had been years since she had felt this much attention from a man. Even if it was Stiles, she could feel her entire body buzzing with excitement.

 

``````````````````````````

_“Melissa” She stirred at the sound of her name._

_She must have fallen asleep as they drove. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight in her chair and took notice of her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize that the car was no longer driving, but parked in an excluded rest stop along the side of the freeway._

_When she turned towards the driver’s seat she noticed that the space was vacated. She unfastened her seat belt and made her way out of the car looking for Stiles._

_She noticed him seated on a blanket on the grass. He had an entire picnic set out for them. She walked towards him and took a seat directly beside him on the blanket._

_He smiled warmly at her as he wordlessly fed her a chocolate covered strawberry. She took a bite and moaned as the flavors exploded on her tongue._

_When she made eye contact she was faced with dark lust filled eyes as he watched her mouth intently. When her tongue darted out to lick away chocolate that had smudged onto her skin he moaned and leaned forward to taste for himself._

_The feeling of his lips on hers was electric. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she nibbled on his bottom lip. His tongue traced her mouth begging for entrance, which she easily granted him. They only pulled away when breathing became an issue._

_He leaned his forehead against hers as he attempted to catch his breath. “Melissa” He moaned out in a low husky voice. She felt her entire body shiver in response. “Melissa, Melissa…”_

“Melissa?”

 

She was startled awake by the feeling of Stiles’ hand on her arm and the look of concern in his whiskey colored eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just heard you whimpering and it sounded like you might’ve been having a bad dream.”

 

She internally groaned in embarrassment. “I’m fine.” She told him as she straightened in her seat and ran her hands over the fabric of her rumpled shirt. “Didn’t mean to worry you. I guess I was more tired then I thought.” She tried to make light of the situation in hopes of shifting his thoughts elsewhere.

 

Two Dreams in two days? This was going to be a long day.

 

“No worries.” He smiled back. “I thought now would be a good time to stop for lunch. I made us a picnic!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think so far! xox


End file.
